I remember you
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: sherlock loses his memory. Now John has to help sherlock regain his memory. But what makes it worse is they were lovers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hello Everyone. Glad you decided to read this story. I don't own Sherlock nor do I work for the BBC. I'm not even British. But please enjoy review when you're done. Thank you.

John Watson sat up waiting for his lover for the past four hours. Sherlock had woken up in the middle of the night and ran of telling John to stay behind and that everything would be fine. Now John was sitting there worried. He thought about when he first met Sherlock and the two had moved in. Why did he stay? Sherlock was odd and unconventional. From the strange hours to the shooting to the body parts.

Sherlock Holmes the world's only consulting detective. A high functioning sociopath and John's lover. John's phone rang and John jumped across the room for it. "Hello?"

"We've got him john. He's a little worse for wear but there's something else." Lestrade trailed off. "What?"

"You just better come down to the hospital. I'll meet you out front." Lestrade said hanging up. John wasted no time and grabbed his coat before running out the door. Not bothering with a taxi John ran all the way to the hospital. What could have happened to Sherlock? His Sherlock.

**"Why do I put up with it? Between the constant holes in the wall and the knives in the ceiling. The body parts in the kitchen and the bloody severed head in the fridge. You stay up at odd hours playing that god-forsaken violin which I doubt you can ever play. That's even including your experiments. You are the most insufferable man in London-no in the world." John yelled. **

**"Then why do you stay?" Sherlock asked the question with such ease. He still had that look on his face the one that he always wore but John saw a glint of something in the man's eyes. Loneliness perhaps-no hurt.**

**John stopped. Why did he stay if Sherlock was all these things? John couldn't ignore it anymore the reason he put up with the man was because he was in love with him. John had felt it the moment he met the man. Something about hi9m. The way he deduced or the way he could pick a person's life apart to know everything about them.**

**"Because I love you." John said. Sherlock looked at the man shocked. No one had ever told Sherlock that they loved him. Aside from his mother and father and when they were young maybe once or twice Mycroft.**

John reached the hospital. Lestrade was they're waiting as promised. "Did you really run all the way here?" Lestrade asked. "What happened? Where is he?" John panted. "He doesn't remember anything. We found him over an hour ago near the Thames and he was just standing there. When I called to him he didn't move not even a twitch. I thought he didn't hear me or had gotten into one of those moods of his. When I put my hand on his shoulder he looked at me as if he didn't know who I was. When I said his name he just looked at me." Lestrade said.

"Where is he?" John asked. "Come on." Lestrade led him to the Room where Sherlock was sleeping. Sherlock didn't look any different. Just tired and worn out. "Are you family to Mr. Holmes?" the doctor asked. "Yes."

"He's suffering from amnesia. It's not permanent. It'll come back with time. But he'll need help to adjust to everything again. Take him places he's been see if you can jog his memory again. But take it slows too much at one time can have negative effects on him. When he wakes up he can leave. He's got a few cuts and bruises but those will heal in a few days." The doctor left.

John sighed before walking into the room to sit by Sherlock.

**John and Sherlock got caught in the rain and had to run all the way from the crime scene to their flat. They were both drenched in the rain. They had established a relationship of sorts. They didn't share a bed yet. No it was still to early for that. They hadn't done much more then kiss and cuddle on the couch but nothing more then that.**

**John took the taller man's face in his hands and brought him down for a kiss. Before they knew it they were on John's bed down to their underwear both with straining erections. What happened next was all a blur to them. But when John woke up the next morning they were wrapped around each other content with it all. **

"Who are you?" John was brought out of his memory and looked down at the man in the bed. "I'm John Watson. Your flatmate." John smiled. "Do flatmates usually visit their flatmates in the hospital?" Sherlock asked. "Sometimes." John smiled. Sherlock didn't know why but the man before him seemed so familiar but he couldn't place it. He wanted to say he knew the man but he didn't.

"What happened to me? I remember waking up in an alley way and found myself by the river and now we're here." Sherlock asked. "I don't know. But I'll help all I can to help you remember. What do you remember?" John asked. "They keep calling me Sherlock and if they keep calling me that then it must be my name." Sherlock said. "You don't like it?" John asked. "No it's not that I like it fine. But it's not something you hear everyday it's. It's not like a John, David, or Joseph."

"I always liked the way your named sounded. When I was a child I always had to share a classroom with two or maybe three Johns. At least no one would mistake you when your name is said." John smiled. "I guess you're right. When can I leave I don't it here." John smiled. Sherlock never liked hospitals. Wasn't in favor of doctors either unless it was one unparticular. "I'll go ask for your clothes we'll get you signed out and home."

An hour later they walked through the front door. "Well this is it. 221b Baker street. Come on." John led the way upstairs showing Sherlock into the sitting room. John stood back as Sherlock looked around. "It seems familiar but I don't remember any of it." Sherlock frowned. "Well the chair is usually where I sit, you have a thing for the couch. Most of the time you stay there for days on end. Sometimes you won't even move."

Sherlock shrugged off his jacket and hung it up and kicked off his shoes before flopping onto the couch. "I can see why I like this couch. It's comfortable." Sherlock smiled at John settling in.

~ONE WEEK LATER~

Sherlock had gotten used to Baker street. It was everything else that was the problem. Sherlock was picking people apart again the next day when he and John went for a walk to try and spark his memory. But nothing happened. John had a bit of a job trying to get Sherlock to eat. The man as was his usual refused to eat even the smallest bit. Just tea.

Sherlock was still Sherlock in a way. Staying up at odd hours of the night and going days without sleep. He'd gone four and had poked at the body parts that sat in the kitchen. Sherlock was bored, as his usual John was always there to try and curb his destructive habits. But Sherlock needed simulation. His mind craved it as well as his body. John knew of one simulation that would work for both him and his lover but he couldn't because his lover didn't know they were lovers.

John tossed and turned every night for the first week. It was unbearable to sleep alone when he had been sharing a bed with the detective for the last six months. Sherlock had picked up on it but didn't want to pry. He already knew what was wrong with his flatmate. "Nightmares of the things you've seen in battle?" Sherlock said one day.

John looked at the man. "How did you know I war in the war?" John asked. "You have a tan on your face and wrist but no where else. You continually roll your shoulder when you've leaned or lain on it for far to long. When it rains you have a slight limp. That and last night you were crying for someone to stay with you and to not give up." Sherlock said. "Well done. When we met I was using a cane but that's over now." John said. They settled into silence.

"John there's something you're not telling me. I felt you looking at me the other day and the day before that. I don't know why but there's something I should know. Something about you and me and you know it but you won't tell me." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock we've been flatmates for the past year and a half. We haven't just met we've been sharing this place for eighteen months. I'm a doctor and you're a consulting detective. I sometimes well all the time go on cases with you." John said. Sherlock cocked his head to one side and studied the man. There was still something the blonde was holding back but Sherlock did have most of his question answered.

"Come on." Sherlock jumped up from the couch and went for his coat. "What?" "We're going out I want to remember you but I can't There's so much I'm missing and I don't like it. All I know is from when I woke up in that alley and I want to know everything before that." Sherlock said. "Well then let's gets going." John said. They walked down the street to the Chinese restaurant.

"We usually get food from here when I can get you to eat that is." John said. "Food distracts my mind and I can't function." Sherlock protested. "It's a wonder how you can do anything or run the way you do. It hard to keep up with you when you've got a scent. Your brother always said you had been skinny even as a boy." John said.

"I have a brother?" Sherlock asked. "Yes. His name is Mycroft. You don't like him very much and you can't stand when he shows up. You and him share the same gift for deducing." John smiled. "Why do I get the odd feeling that my brother is a bit on the large side?" Sherlock wondered. "Because he is. He also carries an umbrella with him constantly. Haven't a clue as to why." John smiled.

They walked around further. Going up and down London from Barts to the hospital. From the police head quarters to the Thames. Sherlock felt a headache begin to start behind his eyes. "John can we go back my head hurts?" John nodded and called for a cab. They rode in silence all the way back to Baker Street. Sherlock put himself on the sofa and closed his eyes. John gave Sherlock something to ease the pain before retiring to his own room for a nap.

The next morning John woke up to find Sherlock sitting on the couch thinking. "John Last night I had a dream about two people. A man and a woman I feel like I'd seen them before but I don't know. Could they be my parents?" Sherlock asked.

"If you saw a picture of them again would you be more sure." Sherlock nodded. "Wait here." John ran to Sherlock's room and went to his closet to dig up the photo of the man's parents before going back to him. "Are these the people you saw?" John showed Sherlock the photo. "Yes."

"Their your mother and father. Your mother's name is Eileen and your father name is Siger." John said. "I come from a family of people with strange names don't I?" Sherlock asked. "You said you liked your name." John grinned. "And I do. John can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything Sherlock."

"Would you mind accompanying to meet my parents?" Sherlock asked. "Not at all Sherlock. Not at all. I have to make a few phones before we embark on this trip and you'll be needing to pack a few days clothes just incase you wish to stay for a few days." John said. "Alright." Sherlock left the room to go pack. John pulled out his cell phone and called Mycroft.

"He wants to go home see if anything trigger's his memory. He said he had a dream of two people his parents now he wants to go meet them. I was wondering if you could tell them the situation if you already haven't...You have good. We'll be on the next train out there. We'll meet you there." John hung up and called the train station for them to reserved two tickets. John went to go pack and met Sherlock at the foot of the stairs.

"Ready to go?" John asked. Sherlock nodded. "And john."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled. "No problem." John smiled as they loaded into the taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**John and Sherlock were sitting on the couch curled up together. They were spending their first Christmas together and beginning to regret it. The hot water heater had broken and both we far to stubborn to visit family at this time. Mrs. Hudson had gone to her sister's house for the holiday and left the two to their own devices. Both wrapped in a pile of blankets with the TV on. There was no complaining no calls pulling them away.**

**"I hate the cold." Sherlock grumbled for the seventh time in the past four hours. "I know. So do I." John replied. They hadn't been paying attention to the time until they heard church bells chime. "It's Christmas." Sherlock said. John leaned forward and placed a kiss to a pale cheek. "Happy Christmas Sherlock." John smiled. "Happy Christmas John." Sherlock smiled. "So How do we go about Christmas dinner?" John smiled. **

**"Sherlock got up and hopped from across the bare floor without socks or shoes and ran down stairs into Mrs. Hudson's apartment. He picked up a sorry looking potted plant, some crackers, few cans of tuna and a bit of cheese before running back up stairs to John. "Can you do better?" Sherlock smiled. "Watch and learn my dear." John got up and ran down into the apartment. Finding some cold cuts, bread, and a bottle of wine before heading up the stairs again.**

**"Time to eat." John said. The two ate sandwiches, tuna and crackers while passing back and forth the bottle of wine. "Despite the bitter cold of this damn flat it's warm with you here on this couch. As much as I love you and our little feast and poor plant. I suggest we take every cover in this house and climb into a bed and stay there." John smiled.**

"John. John we're here." Sherlock said giving the man's shoulder and slight nudge. "Huh? Oh sorry. Come on." John stood and pulled his bag from the rake and Sherlock grabbed his and they made their exit. Sherlock Looked around trying to see if anything looked familiar. "Come on their should be a car out front waiting for us." John led the way to the front of the train station and sure enough a driver with a black car was waiting for them.

"Holmes and Watson?" The driver asked. "Yes."

"Then allow me to take your bags. Please get into the vehicle." The driver nodded to them before taking the bags. Once in the back seat of the black car John noticed how quiet Sherlock was. He wasn't even calculating like he had been when they first got on the train.

"Nervous?"

"It's not that. It's the fact that I'm going to meet people I don't remember they'll share memories about us-me-our family with them before I lost my memory and I won't remember it. They'll look at me expecting me to remember them and I won't."

"Sherlock you did remember them a little bit. When you had that dream about them that was a start. It all goes from there. Your parents have already been notified about what happened they said they wouldn't try to press you to hard. Show you a few pictures from when you were a child. They say pictures help a person the most in some cases." John said. The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched up in a half smile. "I'll e right by your side." John assured him.

They arrived at a large house. Sherlock's parents stood on the porch along with Mycroft Sherlock's older brother. John heard Sherlock take into a deep breath and exit the car. John followed. "Sherlock my baby." Eileen took her son's face in his hands and brought his forehead down to kiss it. Sherlock willingly hugged the woman. If Sherlock ever came to visit his parents there was very little contact.

"Hello little brother." Mycroft greeted. Sherlock choked back what sounded like a laugh. "You alright son?" Siger asked. Sherlock regained his composure and nodded as he looked over to John so the doctor could see the glint in his eyes. John smiled as well knowing that choke had been to keep himself from laughing at Mycroft. "John so nice to see you again dear." Eileen hugged the man.

"Come on both of you. I have dinner ready and waiting." Eileen ushered them into the house. They walked into the house. "Leave your bags by the door for now boys. We'll show you to your rooms after we've eaten." Siger said. "Sherlock you had best eat Mother went through a great deal of trouble to cook this." Mycroft said. "No you're just having trouble keeping your waist line from expending." Sherlock shot back. "Now there's a bit of the old Sherlock." Mycroft smiled and sat down.

Dinner went by with little conversation. Sherlock picked at his food encouraged to eat a bit every now and again by either his mother of John. "You know john Sherlock has always been a picky eater. I don't know where it started but he always picked at his plate eating nothing for two or three days at a time. I feared he would forever be skinny and never grow." Eileen smiled. "But he did grow. Now look at him. Six foot three since he was seventeen." Siger smiled.

Sherlock didn't speak. Dessert was passed out. Mycroft however had not gotten any. They all soon retired into the living room with teat and Eileen set out a picture box. All the pictures were marked with a date. Baby pictures From when the couple had gotten to together to pictures of Mycroft as a baby to pictures of Sherlock as a baby and as he grew up. They were spread out across the floor and Sherlock sat next to his mother as she shared the story about what had taken place the day the pictures were taken.

"This was your first day of school. We were going to keep you here at home with tutors until high school but when asked what you wanted for your birthday that's what you asked for to go to school. You were eight and Mycroft was meant to walk you home that day." Eileen frowned a bit. "What happened?"

"I got caught up in something else and forgot about you and went home. You gave up waiting for me and a few of the children from a grade higher then yours decided to rough you up a bit. You've never forgiven me." Mycroft looked at his brother a bit guiltily. Sherlock scratch ed his head and stood. "I think I'll go to bed now." He said. "I think it's best we all retire. Eileen I'll show John and Sherlock to their rooms." Siger nodded to his wife and lead Sherlock and John to their rooms.

Sherlock sat on the bed of his old room. It wasn't a child's room. Or even a teenage boy's room for that matter. The science equipment in the corner. The books in piles and the notes sitting around the room. Sherlock held his head between his hands trying to calm his head in some way. He fell asleep sometime time after midnight. Finding him alone in his room curled on the bed with the lights out. Sherlock got up the bed and slipped out of his and across the hall into John's.

Sherlock looked at the sleeping man. Did flatmates have feelings for their flatmates? Sherlock felt an odd connection to the man. He wanted to curl up in the bed with him but he knew he shouldn't. John turned over and mumbled in his sleep. Sherlock slid back out and into the hall before sliding downstairs. Sherlock found the box of pictures and began to spread them out in the dim light of the table lamp.

He found the picture he was looking for and began to look at others. Sherlock was trying to hard to remember and put the picture back feeling a headache begin to brew. Sherlock did reenter the rest of the house until early afternoon. "Sherlock would you like to take a walk with me to the market. You always enjoy that when you visit." Eileen asked. Sherlock nodded and agreed to go with her.

"Sherlock don't be mad with your brother. Maybe this can be a chance for you to patch things up. You two use to be the best of friend when you were children." Eileen said. "But I don't' remember him. I don't remember any of it." Sherlock told her. "But you will you just have to give it time."

"How much time? I want to remember because I'm forgetting something important and it's bothering me more then ever." Sherlock frowned. Eileen knew what her son was missing but vowed not to tell him. "It will come back Sherlock you'll see. And when it does you'll be all the more happier." Eileen promised her son.

Sherlock and John left three days later Sherlock with much to think about and to remember. Sherlock fell sleep on the train ride back.

John smiled and draped his coat over Sherlock with a smile.

**Sherlock had a habit of running himself nearly ragged. To the point that when the case was finished John nearly had to carry Sherlock back to Baker street. "You've done it again Sherlock. Run yourself ragged." John shook his head as his lover was in bed curled up and shivering fore dear life. **

**The man had spent the past day and a half in the rain running about and never stopping till he had his killer. John couldn't be mad when those cobalt blue eyes turned on him. "You can't keep doing this to me Sherlock. You get sick or under the weather and turn those eyes on me when you know I melt into an instant puddle." John growled with a smile. "Wait here." John left to grab a few things and took Sherlock's cell phone with him. There was no way he was going out in that condition.**

**With his laptop and a few books to hopefully keep Sherlock occupied a glass of orange juice, the medicine and they were set. For the next three days he and Sherlock lay in bed comfortable and close. **

Sherlock however was having flashes of memories drip back. He saw the face of a sad little boy who had been betrayed and the face of an older brother who would forever regret what he had done. Sherlock woke up when it was time for them to get off the train. He noticed John's quiet nature but said nothing. "Want to go out for Chinese?"

"You? Eat? Are you feeling alright Sherlock I think you need to go to the hospital?" John tried not to smile. "Fine then starve." Sherlock flopped down onto the couch in his usual way. John wanted to do nothing more then ravage the man. How many night had it started just like this one and ended with them cuddling in bed naked?

"Come on let's go get Chinese. If your eating it's a miracle." John smiled. Sherlock got up and started for the door.

A/N: dear everyone glad to see that this was a hit with many. for Easter i decided to do an Easter basket and write a whole fan fic during spring break. Hope you will continue to enjoy and review. if you do you get a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months and nothing had changed really. Sherlock still remember anything and things between them had stayed at the friendship level. But Sherlock continued to think that something was a miss between them. He'd felt the longing glances cast toward him. There was something important he was suppose to remember but he couldn't. If he tried for to long his head started to hurt and he was forced to give up.

"John we need him for this one." Lestrade said. "Well as you can see he's not here." John said. Sherlock listened. "Well when he gets back tell him to call me." Sherlock walked through the door at that moment. "Why do I need to call I'm standing here. And who are you again?" Sherlock asked. The man had no trouble asking people who they were. "I'm Lestrade. I usually call you to bring you in on a case that needs your expertise. Are you willing to help?"

Sherlock nodded. "Right meet me down stairs in two minutes." Lestrade brushed past him. "Sherlock are you sure this is wise?"

"It might help get my memory back. Maybe a bit of danger and chase. You could come along to make sure I don't get myself killed." Sherlock smiled. Those cobalt blue eyes, which John could never say no to. "Alright lets go." John wouldn't lie he had been craving this sort of adventure for months and was finally getting it. He loved the chase, the danger, and the adrenaline.

**John took off running after Sherlock. Keeping up with the long legged man was nothing easy. Especially when you were running from the man's older brother Mycroft. They had been living together for six months when Sherlock received a text and bolted out the door telling John to follow him unless he wanted to get kidnapped. **

**They ran a good thirteen blocks before Mycroft's men caught up with them. Sherlock was never one to go down without a fight and didn't give up till he was drugged. John gave up because if they could best Sherlock they would have done away with him in a second.**

It had been three days since Sherlock solved the case. The criminal wasn't all that smart. It was true what Sherlock said about Anderson dumbing down and entire street when he opened his mouth. Sherlock found the man hiding in an old warehouse. But no sooner then when they had found the man Sherlock wanted to leave with his head between his hands.

John let Sherlock lay down on the couch. "What's wrong?" John had asked multiple times. "I don't know." Sherlock said. The man was in obvious pain. "I knew this was a bad Idea." John frowned. When Sherlock woke up the following day he was quiet and withdrawn from the world. John thought of something they had been planning of doing before the accident. "Sherlock before the accident we were planning on getting dog."

Sherlock didn't say anything. John sighed and sat down in his chair and turned on the telly. They sat in silence for a good hour or so before Sherlock spoke. "John if we were to get a dog what would we name it?" Sherlock asked. "We were rather fond of Gladstone." John smiled. "Can I think it over?" Sherlock asked. John nodded.

Two weeks later Sherlock had gotten back to somewhat being himself again. Lestrade had called him in for another case. John had to fill in at the clinic and couldn't follow after the man making him worry. John kept looking at his desk cabinet where he stored his phone. He was expecting his phone to ring with bad news but it didn't.

**I'm fine you worry wart. -S**

John smiled and was able to continue on with his work. When the final patient left John grabbed his things and nearly ran home to find Sherlock sitting on the couch with bags in front of him. "I picked up dinner. Chinese." Sherlock smiled. John laughed as he sat next to the man. "I hope your eating some of this two. I can't eat it all by myself." John told him.

**"Sherlock will you stop fidgeting and get comfortable I'd like to go to sleep." John grumbled. He and Sherlock had just started sharing a bed. And for the past three days it had been annoying trying to get settled. They were two totally different body types. How they managed was beyond them. John had griped about Sherlock's height many times. Because the man was a six foot two mad genius. **

**He wanted to be able to kiss the man's cheek without having to nearly pull the man down to his level. But Sherlock never seemed to mind. No Sherlock would use that chance to kiss John upon the head and torture various body parts of the doctor while he could so they were running home trying to get to the bedroom.**

"John?"

"Yes Sherlock?" When John didn't hear anything further he turned to Sherlock and received a kiss. Nothing passionate just a simple peak on the lips. John wanted to take that kiss so much further but knew he shouldn't. "I'm sorry." Sherlock said pulling back. "Don't be." John kissed Sherlock again and they fell into a comfortable rhythm letting fingers tangle in hair.

"I know this isn't something flatmates do but I get the feeling there should be more to us." Sherlock bit his bottom lip. "Only if you want there to be." John told then dark haired man. Sherlock's phone rang. "It's Lestrade with another case." Sherlock got up and grabbed his coat before heading to the door. Sherlock walked back to the couch and gave John one last kiss before running out the door.

Sherlock didn't come back by the next morning. Sherlock hadn't called or text. John finally gave up and called Lestrade. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He took off running and I haven't heard from since. He sent me a text three hours ago saying he was now looking for one Frederick Nelson. Wherever this fool is." Lestrade said. "Fine if he calls you again let me know." John hung up.

The next Day Sherlock showed up bleeding from the side of his head and looking a bit dazed. John was worried that Sherlock had a slight concussion but it proved false and the man was allowed to rest. John went to his own bed to sleep.

Sherlock saw a flood of memories behind his eye lips as he slept. John was in every last one. Him angry, him smiling, them together curled up in the bed but there were some he couldn't reach. The last one was something he wished to never forget again. The night John told Sherlock he loved him. Sherlock woke with a start and walked into John bedroom. The pull he felt for the man made sense now.

Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed and watched John sleep. John tried to turn but realized there was an extra weight on the bed. "Sherlock what's wrong? Does your head hurt again?" John tried to sit up but Sherlock stopped him and met the man with a desired kiss. When they broke apart for much needed air their eyes met. "Sherlock."

"I remember you. Not everything but bits and pieces. That blow to the head brought back something. I remember you and me. I remember the first night you told me you loved me. I love you too." Sherlock smiled as he brought them together again for a kiss. This one filled with the desire and longing lost over the last few months. No it hadn't been lost it had been stored away.

Clothes were shed and the two were both naked as the day they were born. Erections rubbing against bare skin. "John please. I need you." Sherlock moaned. John reached into the night table for the lube and lightly coated three of his fingers. John leaned forward to kiss Sherlock. "Just breathe." He whispered as he slid two fingers into the tight channel. Sherlock tensed up and bit his lip against the pain. "Shh. Breathe. Just breathe." John pushed the fingers deeper and slowly stretched the man. Sherlock sucked in a breath. John pushed his fingers deeper searching for that spot.

"John." Sherlock arched. John added the third and touched that spot again making Sherlock arch off the bed. "John please. Now please." Sherlock begged. "John pulled back and coated his cock before leaning forward to capture red, swollen lips. John pushed in shuddering as he felt an all to familiar heat wrap around his prick.

John shuddered as he kissed Sherlock. He pulled put nearly all the way before thrusting back in. Sherlock quickly caught up and began to roll his hips up to meet John at every thrust. Sherlock writhed under John throwing his head back every time John managed to brush his prostate. John stopped his thrusting and shifted so that Sherlock's legs were over his shoulders before thrusting in. "John there. Again please." Sherlock cried out. Long pale fingers gripped at the blankets.

John reached between and took the weeping length in his hand and began to jerk Sherlock off. Sherlock came hard screaming John's name. John spilled his seed into his lover from the untold pressure put on his cock. John collapsed onto the taller man. Breathing in the scent. It was so familiar and so intoxicating. "I love you John." Sherlock smiled against John's head. "I love you too Sherlock."

A/N: Well I hope that was satisfying for you all. Thought I'd give you something for the comments. Please continue to comment and I'll try to post real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock remembered John and what they had together. Some of it. Not everything he remembered but he remembered who John was and that's what mattered most to him. That feeling that had taken place in his heart disappeared when they had made love. Filled with all the passion, lust and desire missed over the last few months. Everything was fine again for the most part. Mycroft had of course made point to visit his favorite couple again for no reason what so ever.

Sherlock went back to detective work full time. John was right by his side. Since the accident Donovan and Anderson were forced to lay off of Sherlock since he didn't remember them. Not that they would try seeing as John was once again by his side. "This is the fifth one Sherlock. I want you to bring this man to justice before I have every woman in London fearing for her life." Lestrade said.

Sherlock got to one in tracking down the criminal. This criminal was advance and knew how to cover his tracks. The challenge Sherlock had craved for so long was finally here. Only it was coming to close. A Bullet had nearly taken off his ear and one nearly had gotten John in his good shoulder. The two were able to walk home with a few cuts but were all right.

John had perused Sherlock to rest for just a bit. He'd gone four days no food or sleep. In was in the early hours of the dawn When Sherlock jumped from the bed and rushed to dress in clothes. Even when he rushed he looked picture perfect. "Go back to sleep I'll be back in a few hours." Sherlock pressed his lips to John's before running out the door taking his coat with him.

John didn't have to work that day. So he sat around the flat. Mrs. Hudson came up for a few minutes to talk to John. They were scheming together trying to make it perfect. After all they had been through they deserved to be happy forever. "He'll never know what hit him John. Where did he get off to by the way?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "Left in the middle of the night. How he solves cases in his sleep is beyond me. He's insane." John smiled.

"You love that man to bits and you know it." Mrs. Hudson smiled. Her boys since the moment they set foot through the door. "I do." John laughed and waved to Mrs. Hudson as she left. John sat down to read the paper when his phone rang. "John come to the hospital it's Sherlock." John ran for the hospital all over again. Everything was going through his mind again. Would Sherlock know who he was then? Did he forget everything all over again? Was he dead? Was he dying?

**"John so we go around the sun. Round and round the garden like a little teddy bear." Sherlock said.**

**~.o0o.~**

**"You're the first person outside of my family who doesn't find me strange or try to leave the room the minute I open my mouth." Sherlock had told John.**

**~.o0o.~**

**"Where would you be without your blogger?" Mycroft smiled at them. "No where would I be without my John?" Sherlock smiled. "I love you too, Sherlock." John whispered.**

**~.o0o.~**

**"Why would we get a dog?" Sherlock asked. "Because it's what normal couples do. They live together for a bit and get a pet together. I already have one cat so I damn sure don't want another." John said tuning away from Sherlock. He hadn't heard Sherlock move until he felt the man's breath in his ear. "So I'm a cat am I? Well then me-yow." Sherlock purred in the blonde's ear."**

**~.o0o.~**

**"Great our first Christmas together and we have to spend it freezing to death." John grumbled. "But if we're going to freeze at least we can freeze with each other." Sherlock put his head on John's shoulder with a smile. "Why do I put up with you?"**

**"Because you love me." Sherlock was right. John did love him. He had loved the man from the moment he walked into the room. **

**~.o0o.~**

**"Sherlock there's a head in the fridge. Again." John said. "Just tea for me thanks." Sherlock was looking at a slid. "Why can't we ever fill this fridge with real food?" John asked and went to make some tea. Wanting to make it the quick way he went to put the mug in the microwave. John closed it again and looked back in it. **

**"Sherlock there's eyes in the microwave." **

**"Could you get the yellow note from the table for me please." Sherlock switched slides. John gave up and walked into the living room. A heart sat in a jar. A human heart sat in the jar. The yellow note was a card that said Happy Valentine's day.**

**John smiled and carried the jar into the kitchen. "It's a nice gesture I could have gone for a heart-shaped box of candy or something but I'm guessing this is your way of doing things. Thank you." John smiled at Sherlock realizing what the head and eyes had been for.**

**~.o0o.~**

**They were taking a walk in the snow. It had been mid January and John dragged them out into the weather. "Why would you drag us out into this? It's an unnecessary freezing of water." Sherlock grumbled. "I like it and besides it's the perfect reason for so that once we've got all wet and drenched to the bone most likely we can head home and shag like the rabbits we are." John smiled. "I thought I was a cat?" Sherlock grinned. **

**~.o0o.~**

**"John where are we?" Sherlock was just coming around now. Mycroft had kidnapped them because Sherlock's mother wanted to meet John. Knowing her son and his boyfriend wouldn't come willingly she sent her eldest after them. "I told you to run." Sherlock said. "Like you got away."**

**"If you had gotten away it would have taken them longer. Remember that next time." Sherlock told him.**

**~.o0o.~**

**"That was to close. I could have lost you and if I did then there's no point in living. For who am I without my wonderful blogger?" Sherlock hugged John close to him. **

**~.o0o.~**

**"Freak." Donovan said. "Leave him alone both of you. You're just jealous you don't have Sherlock's skill. Maybe if you weren't cleaning Anderson's floors you'd find a respectable man who'd want to marry you. And Anderson Sherlock's right you are a complete idiot." John had defeated the man he loved like Sherlock had done for him.**

**~.o0o.~**

"John you made it." Lestrade said. "Where is he?"

"There." Lestrade pointed to a privet room. Sherlock was in the bed worse then he was the last time. The Person Sherlock was looking for had been waiting For Sherlock. Knowing that the detective had been put on his trail. When they found Sherlock he was half drowned and had a broken arm, few cuts and bruises, total of thirty stitches. Sherlock was under heated blankets because of the hypothermia.

John settled into the chair by the bed for a long night. "Heaven knows why I stay by you like this. They may not know But I damn sure do. I love you that's why. I'd kill for you and I'd die for you. Let's hope the second never takes place. If I die I had better be and old man." John by the bed into the late hours of the night. Doctors had come and gone. Moving from here to there checking this and checking that.

"You should go home and get some sleep. We'll call you if he wakes." The nurse told him. John sat there all night. There hadn't been much of a change. The extra blankets had been removed. "No I'm staying." John protested. "Then I'll see to getting you a cup of coffee." the nurse told him. It was late again and John had fallen asleep his head rested on his arms. John sat up and rubbed the back on his neck. "John." A voice rasped.

"Sherlock." John smiled with relief. "Judging by the look on your face you've been here for the past day and a half." Sherlock said. "Do you remember anything?" John asked. "Yes. Everything. My childhood, Mycroft, my parents, the accident and everything after. I remember you." Sherlock smiled.

The doctor came in the next morning to find the couple fitting into the tiny bed. One way or another they had fit into it. Content and happy.

"I'll be damned if I wait a week for you to get out of this place. John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "This wasn't how I planned it. But Sherlock will you marry me?" John asked. "Yes."

(A/N: Well folks that's the end of the show. Thanks for sticking around. Continue to comment. Just kidding.)

Sherlock was released from the hospital with strict orders to stay in bed and not do anything to strenuous until his cast was off and the stitches were out. "Sherlock you will follow his orders. If you don't I have grade A hospital restraints that would work nicely for that stubborn mind of yours." John threatened. "Yes doctor." Sherlock smiled.

A week later they were caught off guard by Mycroft he ambushed them in their sleep to drag them off to Sherlock's parents house. "My baby's all banged up." Eileen had tried to hug Sherlock but he nearly jumped ten feet away from her. "Oh yes brother mine has regained his memory." Mycroft said. "Which is why he put up the fight." Mycroft smirked. "Diet not going well Mycroft. Looks as if you've gained five pounds." Sherlock grinned.

"Their at it again. I'm going back to bed." John said walking into the house. "Glad to have him back?" Siger asked. "Always." John smiled. "Their getting married dear. Sherlock has a ring their getting married." Eileen yelled to her husband. "Congrats."

"I always pictured Mycroft getting married first. He refuses to settled down." Siger pondered. "When's the wedding dear?" Eileen asked. Sherlock leaned into John ear. "It's not to late to take it back you know. You can spare yourself all of this. I'll understand perfectly."

"After everything we'll been through, I think I'll survive." John laughed.

A/N: Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the Easter basket. Was fun writing it and I'm glad you all enjoyed it.


End file.
